Triwizard Tournament
by econstantineau
Summary: Ravenwood Academy is invited to the Triwizard Tournament hosted by Hogwarts. The whole Academy attends the first time in many centuries, in hopes of winning the Triwizard Tournament. But Hogwarts and Ministry of Magic don't see eye to eye with Ravenwood. But they join together when old threats rise.


Elizabeth's POV

I was owled by Ambrose to come down to Wizard City to talk. I haven't talked to him since the death of my father, and I don't want to. It's been a few years since I have been to Wizard City, I'm not exactly welcomed like my sisters are anymore. I practice Necromancy, or as the students attending Ravenwood would call it Death Magic or at Hogwarts and any other school, the Dark Arts. I was the one to kill my father, and I am not ashamed to say so.

I wrote back to Ambrose and declined, saying, "I was no longer welcomed by the open arms that was once my home." I would only return if it was absolutely necessary to do so, and I would know beforehand. Ambrose would send me to other worlds in the Spiral to check out problems. And they're has been a high rise in threats and chaos. I have come across my sisters more and more recently due to the high rise in conflicts across the Spiral.

Just then, I got a Blood Bat from my sister, Alexandria, with a letter,

'Dearest Elizabeth,

Our sisters and I have received letters from Ambrose about meeting him in Wizard City. From we understand, you have declined the invitation due to the negativity the City gives you. We understand and will write to you when we understand why he has summoned us. You must understand, dear sister, we have an obligation to the Spiral and to Ambrose. You cannot always ignore this call.

Your sister,

Alexandria.'

I crumpled the letter and threw it in the fire place and watch it burn. 'They don't understand, they never will.' There was someone who understood my struggles once, but now he is dead, due to he couldn't accept my mother's death. Ironically, the Master Necromancer couldn't accept death. Well I wouldn't understand his pain, could I? I never knew my mother well, she died when I was young and even then, I barely saw her. I knew within the hours I would receive another letter from one of my sisters, hopefully Patrounus .

Sitting on my couch, I was reading a book when my door was thrown open. I looked up, then back at my book, "What do I owe the pleasure, Uncle." He did not look happy, "You weren't at the Headmaster's Office." I nodded, "Yes, so you aren't blind. Just stupid." I put my book down and looked at him, he looked stressed. There were bags under his striking blue eyes, and his usually neat yellow robes were wrinkled. I stood up, "What is it?" He sighed, "Nothing bad if that's what you are asking." I nodded, "Then what it is, Cyrus."

He sat on my couch, "We are invited to the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts." I snorted, "Hogwarts and the Ministry have always invited but told us never to come." He didn't say anything, my eyes went wide, "Are you telling me that we are actually allowed to go." He nodded, "Because Malistaire is no longer a teacher." I sat back down and ran a hand threw my hair, "Why was I needed at the meeting for? Or my sisters for that chance?" He sighed, "Dworgyn refuses to go, he hates that school with a passion." I nodded, "So?" He sighs, "If a Necromancer student is chosen, a teacher of the art has to be present."

I gulped, "They want me." He nodded, "You are the only wizard in the Spiral to stay in the practice long enough to be a Master or in your case, beyond." I shook my head, "You know I won't go." He sighed, "There is a slim chance of a Necromancer being chosen, anyways. But I came to tell you and say you basically have to show up if a Necromancer is chosen." I groaned, "Okay. But either way I won't, Necromancer's can figure it out on their own."

With that I walked to my door, "Thank you, Cyrus." He got up from the chair he was in and looked at me, "Your house could use some color, Elizabeth." I glared at him, "You realize I am a Necromancer." He smirked a little, "I realize." And with that I slammed the door in his face. I went back to my couch and looked around the room, "Needs color, my arse." And continued to read my book. A few moments later I got a letter from Patrounus,

'Dearest Sister,

By now you must have heard the news of Triwizard Tournament from Cyrus. I know you are not happy about attending, but I request of you that you do come. Even if it's only a Necromancer that is chosen. These students need to see that you are not a horrible person for being a Necromancer, there is only a few students of Necromancy left. Ambrose has requested nicely, let's not resort to being commanded.

With Love,

Patrounus.'

I ripped the letter and set it on fire in my hands, 'I will kill, Ambrose.' I took out a piece of parchment and wrote to Patrounus I would attend on the slim chance that a Necromancer is chosen as a champion. I shouted, "Ghoul!" My messenger, a Ghoul, apparates in front of me, "Master." I handed it the letter, "Bring this to Patrounus." It nodded its head, "Yesssss, Master." Then it apparated in black fog. I put my head in my hands, "What did I do?"

Weeks later, I was getting letters from Cassandra, Tatia, and Liliac. They were saying the Necromancers were causing trouble at Hogwarts and they don't know how to control them. I just laughed and burned the papers. But right now I was on the couch, it was Hollow's Eve. My favorite time of year, where the dead are the strongest and when the creatures of Necromancy come out to play. I was relaxing on the couch, when I got a bad feeling in my gut. I stood up and went to my cauldron, ironic I know. I looked in the cauldron and mutter a spell, to see what I wanted. The choosing ceremony for the champions was in a few hours I knew, but then I heard a Necromancer student's name being called as a champion.

I growled and threw the cauldron across the room, "Oh bloody, hell." But then I heard screaming from the cauldron, I went to where it was a flipped it back around, students were running amuck and there were ghouls, dark fairies, wraths, and skeletons running around the room. I rolled my eyes, "Will those students ever learn?" I went to my room and packed a trunk, I was fuming with anger. First that Necromancer student, that clearly didn't look old enough, and then the Necromancer students letting the dead run amuck. Dworgyn should have taught them better.

I got all my belongings together and then I apparated to my sister's room at Hogwarts. I dropped my trunk with a loud thump, "ELIZABETH?!" I was being suffocated by Patrounus, "If you don't let go, I will set Ghoul on you." She immediately released me, "We thought you were going to show." I glared at her, "I wasn't, but I got bad news, on my behalf." She smiled, "A Necromancer gets chosen, don't they?" I nodded, she then noticed I was angry, "You really don't want to be here, do you." I nodded, "But someone made me promise them I would come, if a student of Necromancy gets chosen." She smiled weakly, "They have a room reserved for you in the dungeons." My anger long forgotten, "There is a dungeon?" She laughed, "Of course, you would forget all about the champion if there is a dungeon."


End file.
